parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Big Alphabet/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Big Alphabet. *(Elmo's World Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is Alphabet Day, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over To Learn About Every Letter Of The Alphabet!, Yay! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! *(Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) *Elmo: Hi, Everybody! *Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! *Snuffy: Hello, Elmo! *Sesame Street Gang: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! *Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! *(Door Opens at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids) *Elmo: Look!, It's Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids!, Hi, Barney! *Barney: Hello There, Elmo! *Baby Bop, BJ, The Winkster, and The Kids: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! *Baby Bop: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! *(Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! *Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: (Gasps), Oh!, I Have More Guests! *(Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) *Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Elmo! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) *Steve's Gang: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Elmo! *Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! *(Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) *Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! *Oswald: Hi, Elmo! *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Pal! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! *Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! *(Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! *Muno: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Oh!, My Last Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! *Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! *Telly Monster: That's Everyone! *Elmo: What's The First Letter Of The Alphabet? *Dora: A! *Elmo: Right!, Dora!, The Letter A! *Big Bird: Okay!, When We See Something That's The Letter A, Yell Out The Object and Tell Us! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, An Airplane! *Elmo: What?, What Starts With A? *Blue: (Barks An Airplane!) *Big Bird: Right!, An Airplane! *Big Old Bullfrog: Airplane Starts With A! *Elmo: Nice Work! *Big Bird: Okay!, What Letter Comes After A? *Tyrone: B! *Elmo: The Letter B!, Right! *Slippery: That's The Second Letter! *Big Bird: Okay!, Tell Us If You See Anything That Starts With B! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Blue: (Barks Hey!, Look at Me!, I'm Blue!) *Elmo: Oh!, Blue!, You're Name Starts With B! *Big Bird: Way to Go! *Blue: (Barks Thank You, Big Bird!) *Elmo: Okay!, What Letter Comes After B?, (Singing) A, B... *Linny: C! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, The Letter C!, That's Right!, It Goes..., A, B, C! *Big Bird: Okay!, If We See Something That Starts With C, Tell Us What It Is! *(Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters Searching) *Brobee: Hey!, Look!, A Crayon! *Elmo: You Got It, Brobee!, Crayon Starts With C! *Big Bird: Congradulations! *Hoho: Yay! *Elmo: So, We Have An Airplane, Blue, and A Crayon!, Hmm, Do You Know What Letter Comes After C? *Daizy: D! *Elmo: Yes!, The Letter D! *Big Bird: D is The Next Letter! *Googel: Hey!, I Found A Drum! *Elmo: Very Good, Googel!, This Drum Starts With D! *Cookie Monster: What Else Starts With D? *Dora: Hey!, My Name Starts With D!, Dora! *Diego: My Name Starts With D, Too! *Daizy: Me, Too! *Elmo: Yeah! *Big Bird: You Got It!, Uh..., What Letter Comes After D? *Benny: E! *Elmo: The Letter E!, Right!, (Gasps), Wait A Minute!, Elmo!, Elmo Starts With E! *Big Bird: Yeah!, So, A is for Airplane, B is for Blue, C is for Crayon, D is for Drum, Dora, Diego, and Daizy, and E is for Elmo! *Elmo: Wow!, Look at All The Letters! *Mailbox: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Steve: What is It, Elmo? *Elmo: I'm Finding Something That Starts With The Letter Z! *BJ: Z is The Last Letter of The Alphabet! *Baby Bop: But What Starts With The Letter Z, Elmo? *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Dosen't Know!, Let's Ask, Blue!, Hey, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Yes, Elmo?) *Elmo: What Could We Find Something That Starts With The Letter Z? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Elmo: Oh!, Great Idea! *Big Bird: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Where We Can Find Something That Starts With Z! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everyone!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Doc Hogg: But How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Elmo: Oh!, Elmo Has an Idea!, What If We Pop It Off! *Big Old Bullfrog: Yeah!, That'll Work! *Elmo: But Elmo Wonder's What Letter Pawprint Starts With!, Do You Know?, What Letter Does Pawprint Start With? *Shovel: P! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, The Letter P! *(Elmo Writes The Letter P on The Pawprint) *(Pawprint Pops) *Elmo: Woah! *Big Bird: That Pawprint Popped Off! *Elmo: Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, It's Handy!, and It's Dandy!, But It Starts With N! *Big Bird: What Starts With N?, The Handy-Dandy... *Dora: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right!, Notebook Starts With N! *Big Bird: Come On! *Elmo: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Elmo!, Guess What!, I Found Something That Starts With The Letter F! *Elmo: Wow!, Oh!, What Did You Find? *Sidetable: I Found A Fox! *Elmo: Wow!, Fox Starts With F!, That's Fantastic! *Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo!, Here's The Notebook! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Elmo: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, Elmo! *Steve: So, Elmo!, You Know How to Play Blue's Clues!, Right? *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, Elmo Knows Now! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Sesame Street Gang: Pawprint! *Elmo: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Characters: Clue! *Elmo: A Clue? *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: A Clue! *Elmo: Then We Put It In Our... *Sesame Street Gang and Characters: Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Snuffy: Blue's Clues! *Elmo: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook! *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Barney: You Know What to Do! *Elmo: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *BJ, Baby Bop, The Winkster, and The Kids: (Singing) Think... *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: (Singing) Think! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Egbert & Leo, Madame Butterfly, and Catrina: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Elmo: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *Elmo, Sesame Street Gang, and Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay, Everybody!, It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Need to Find That Starts With Z! *Uniqua: I Bet We Can Do It, Elmo! *Elmo: Great!, Um..., Did You See Which Way Blue Went? *Tuck: That Way! *Elmo: Oh!, Blue Went This Way!, Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Plex: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: What?, You See A Clue? *Kai-Lan and Hoho: Yeah! *Big Bird: Where is It? *Wubbzy and Daizy: Right There! *Elmo: Oh!, There is A Clue!, On The Color..., White! *Bert: The Color White Must Be Blue's First Clue! *Elmo: Well, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Telly Monster: Notebook! *Elmo: Notebook!, Right! *Big Bird: So, Let's Draw Our First Clue Which is The Color White! *Elmo: Hey!, Let's Use Our White Crayon!, Let's Zig-Zag Back and Fourth!, There, White. *Big Bird: So, What Can We Find That Starts With The Letter Z, With The Color White? *Barney: Maybe We Can Find Something That's White! *Elmo: Oh Yeah!, Maybe!, But..., Let's Find 2 More Clues and See. *Alan: Hey, Elmo! *Elmo: Oh!, Sounds Like Alan and His Group! *Big Bird: Let's See What They Need Us For! *Tutter: Hi, Alan! *Elmo: What Seems to Have Us For! *Alan: We're Finding Things That Start With The Next Letters! *Maria: But We Don't Know! *Big Bird: Hey!, We Can Help! *Elmo: Do You Wanna Help Us Find Things That Start With The Next Letters? *Pip and Pop: Yeah! *Big Bird: Oh!, Good! *Elmo: What Letter are You Guys Finding First? *Gordon: We're Finding Something That Starts With The Letter G! *Big Bird: Hmm, Do You Know? *Elmo: Which of These Things Starts With The Letter G? *Slippery: Grapes! *Elmo: Oh!, Grapes!, You Got It!, Grapes Start With The Letter G! *Big Bird: Awesome! *Luis: Okay!, Now We Have to Find Something That Starts With H! *Elmo: Hmm, Which One Starts With H? *Diego: Hat! *Elmo: Hat!, Yeah! *Big Bird: Hooray for Hat! *Bob: Great!, Okay!, Now We Need Something That Starts With I! *Big Bird: Let's See!, Which One Starts With The Letter I? *Henry: Igloo! *Elmo: Igloo!, Yes!, Igloo Starts With I! *Big Bird: Good Work! *Gabi: Igloo!, That's Interesting! *Elmo: Oh!, What Letter is Next, Guys? *Miles: Okay!, The Letter J is Next! *Big Bird: J! *Elmo: Oh!, Look at What Elmo Found for The Letter J!, Jump Rope! *Tyrone: Yeah, Elmo! *Tasha: Jump Rope Starts With J! *Gina: Way to Go, Elmo!, Okay!, The Next Letter is K! *Elmo: The Letter K! *Big Bird: Okay!, Which One of These Things Start With The Letter K? *Linny: Ketchup! *Elmo: That's Right!, Ketchup Starts With K!, You are Good at Letters! *Ming-Ming: Thanks, Elmo! *Big Bird: Okay!, The Next Letter After K is L! *Elmo: L!, Okay!, Which One Starts With L? *Kai-Lan: Lion! *Big Bird: Right!, Lion Starts With L!, Wonderful! *Gordon: Okay!, Now We Need The Letter M! *Elmo: Ooh!, The Letter M! *Big Bird: Hey!, I Know What Starts With M! *Elmo: Oh!, What Starts With M, Big Bird? *Big Bird: It's A..., Mouse!, Mouse Starts With M! *Wubbzy: Yeah! *Elmo: Mouse Starts With M! *Alan: Good Job!, Okay!, Now Let's Find Something That Starts With The Letter N! *Elmo: Okay!, Do You Know Which Thing Starts With N? *Grover: Newspaper! *Big Bird: That's Right, Grover!, Category:Elmo's World spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:2019 Category:Transcripts